he would glady die for her
by kougas woman
Summary: Shampoo gets a challenge letter.... Somone wants shampoo dead? Will Mousse be able to save shampoo and himself? or will he give it all up for the one he loves S/M please R/R!


Disclaimer: YADDA YADDA YADDA you've all heard this before. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! And I don't think Rumiko will give me them either so you can sue me but wont get anything in return besides maybe some dust.. I have nothing But I really wish Ryoga was mine.. Even though he's not in this fic  
  
  
  
  
  
The morning light streamed in through the window causing the shadows to dance along the wood floor, it was a typical morning at the Tendo training hall Akane sat up in bed, it was still pretty early, she got dressed washed her face and headed down for breakfast, moments later the soatome family and the tendo family sat at the kitchen table, arguing mostly. When breakfast was over the table had been cleared everyone was off doing their own thing. When Kasumi heard a light tapping at the door, she opened it. "Ranma here?" "Oh, Shampoo!" Kasumi greeted the Amazon girl, I believe he's in the kitchen" Shampoo walked past Kasumi, she entered the kitchen to find Ranma reading a note that was placed on the counter. The note was written in black ink, the penmanship was neat and readable but the yellow paper was crinkled along the edges.  
  
"what that?" Asked shampoo looking over Ranma's shoulder, the boy looked up  
  
" uhh, Shampoo" he looked down at the letter in his hand and then looked back at shampoo "Its for you" he said with confusion in his voice. Shampoo took the letter from Ranma and read it carefully.  
  
"is challenge letter" she said "tells shampoo to meat at park" Shampoo was interrupted when Akane walked into the room . she looked at ranma then shampoo.  
  
" shampoo, what are you doing here?" she asked kind of irritated. "she thinks she can just waltz over here whenever she pleases!! ARRG" her thoughts stopped as she saw what shampoo was holding "nani?, whats that?"  
  
"is challenge letter"  
  
"nani? Ranma got another one?"  
  
" No, is for shampoo"  
  
"who's it from? " Shampoo scanned the letter again, seeing no name "it no say" she said "say for shampoo to meat at park. 12:00 by big tree" ranmas eyes darted to the clock on the wall, "well then, we better get started."  
  
Akane Shampoo and Ranma trudged through the park, Mousse followed (he had voluntarily tagged along.) Strangely the park seemed deserted, no one was around but them. Shampoo turned to Mousse.  
  
"Stupid Mousse sure he don't know who send letter?"  
  
she asked impatiently. "Shampoo darling I'm sure I don't know!" said Mousse to a passing telephone booth. (Not wearing his glasses ^^')  
  
Shampoo rolled her eyes muttering something about stupid waterfowl as the four of them reached the big tree mentioned in the challenge letter. There was another note pinned to the tree with a blue thumbtack, the paper was again wrinkled and yellow, with perfectly readable penmanship.  
  
Shampoo took the Letter down from the tree and began to read it. "Thank you for coming Shampoo" Ranma read out load over her shoulder .He paused, "Prepare to die" The group looked shocked and a bit surprised "who would want to kill shampoo?" Mousses ears pricked up as he heard a small clicking sound from a nearby bush. "What going on?" Asked and Angered Shampoo as she ripped up the letter. Mousse's voice rang out, interrupting them all.  
  
"SHAMPOO! LOOK OUT!" Mousse pushed shampoo out of the way, she feel on top of Ranma who wobbled to keep his balance ...  
  
BAM! A gunshot was heard and Mousse collapsed in front of Shampoo, blood trickled from his side staining the grass. All was still.  
  
Later............  
  
Shampoo sat alone in those plastic chairs with the thin padding, they were set up in a orderly fashion in the waiting room, the room was cold and white with an occasional spot of grayish green tile on the floor, the hospital was full of nurses and doctors talking to visitors but shampoo blocked there voices out of her mind, the only thing in her thoughts now was Mousse.  
  
"Why he do something so stupid!" she asked herself. Shampoo knew very well why mousse had taken the bullet for her, cause he loved her, and he always would. Shampoo shook her head furiously trying no to think about Mousse, she tried to push the whole incident out of her mind. but no matter what she tried it kept coming back to her like a bad dream. "How could I?" She screamed at herself. "How could I always be so cruel to him?? All he ever did was love me. All he ever showed me was kindness. All I ever did was turn my back on him, and now I may never see him again" she reached the back of her hand up to her face, violently pushing the tears out ho her eyes.  
  
  
  
Later.  
  
Shampoo sat beside Mousse guilt hade curled up next to her like a person who wouldn't leave her alone she tried to ignore it but it was still there, eating away at her insides.  
  
"Shampoo so sorry" she said, her eyes fixed on her feet. "Shampoo's fault Mousse got hurt" a tear ran down the girls face and chin, she didn't bother to wipe it away. Mousse felt his heart ach, he hated to see shampoo so sad.  
  
"Sh.. Shampoo! Please don't cry" Shampoo turned away from Mousse. "I never wanted to make you cry Shampoo I love," Shampoo turned around to face him. "Shampoo not love Ranma" the Amazon said meekly, hoping Mousse hadn't heard. She avoided his gaze.  
  
"What do you mean shampoo?" Asked Mousse finally caching eye contact with the girl he loved.  
  
"Shampoo been thinking," she said once again talking to the floor.  
  
" Thinking about Ranma, thinking about Mousse. Shampoo realize Ranma not love Shampoo, Maybe Shampoo not even love Ranma." At this Mousses heart Skipped a beat, "was she saying?" he wondered, "No! She couldn't!. Could she?" he listened to the rest of what she hade to say.  
  
"Stupid Mousse risk life for shampoo! Stupid Mousse almost get killed!" She was almost shouting "Ranma never risk life for Shampoo." Mousse looked state at her.  
  
"What are you trying to say shampoo???" asked Mousse with more excitement in his voice then he hade meant to let out.. Shampoo leaned forward and kissed Mousse, not just a peck on the cheek but a full kiss. Mousse's whole world Stopped Had His dream really come true? Was he dreaming?? "Oh Mousse, don't wake up now," he thought to himself, she was kissing him. SHE was kissing HIM! He closed his eyes, deeping the kiss. Unconsily his arms had snaked around shamppos waist, he pulled he closer and she didn't refuse. Shampoo slowly separated herself from him.  
  
"Stupid mousse what Shampoo trying to say," She paused and smiled "Shampoo date with Mousse now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes I know it was stupid! You don't have to tell me it was it was just some little idea that popped into my head during math class about what if Mousse almost died. so I wrote it ^________^ Please review.... PLEASE! ILL GIVE YOU A DOLLER!? 


End file.
